


Flowers By The Sea

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: A Rose Among the Briars [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bachelorette Party, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Collecting Seashells, Comfort No Hurt, Day At The Beach, Daydreaming, Embarrassment, F/M, Facing Fears, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Flower Showers, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Touching, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walks On The Beach, Wingman Dante, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: The big day is only week away and Vergil is attending the joint bachelor and bachelorette party at the beach. Little does he know that his meddlesome brother's antics include inviting his lovely rose to the seaside get together.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: A Rose Among the Briars [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434340
Comments: 49
Kudos: 139
Collections: Devil May Cry - Vergil x Reader/OC Recommendations





	1. Waves of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves a beach episode, right? 😁 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🌹😘🌹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil spends time with you on the beach while pondering his own feelings for his lovely rose.

Dante sits behind his desk, elbows resting on its messy surface as he surveys the crew assembled before him. Lady is leaning against one side of the desk facing Trish, whose back is resting against the railing of the staircase with her hands on her hips. On the other side of the office, Nero regards him with guarded curiosity while lounging on the couch next to Nico, who pays him no mind as she casually rests one ankle atop her knee.

They are all staring at him expectantly, he **is** the one that called them all here after all, but it’s his nephew that finally breaks the ecstatic ice. “Alright, so…why the hell did ya call us all here?”

“Yeah,” Lady pipes up as she rests one hand on the desk and leans in a little closer. “What’s the deal, Dante?”

The corners of his mouth twitch into a mischievous smirk. “The deal…IS THIS!” he exclaims, reaching down under his desk before revealing a light pink pastry box to the whole crew. Another long silence follows while they just stare at both him and the wide-open box with varied expressions of perplexity and scrutiny. Dante’s smirk widens while he waggles his eyebrows, waiting for the epiphany to finally hit the crew just like it did him when he first read what is written on the inside the box:

[ _things that fall_ ](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/304951/things-that-fall/)

_petals_  
_teardrops_  
_snowflakes_  
_rain_  
_stars_  
_tides_  
_eyelids_  
_time_  
_shadows_  
_leaves_  
_the sun_  
_and I,_  
_for you_

Nero is once again the first to speak up. “Uh…what exactly are we looking at?”

“Oh my god!” Lady gasps, eyes sparkling with realization as she covers her gaping mouth with her other hand.

“Well, well…that was quick,” Trish murmurs while squinting at the elegant handwriting on the bottom of the pastry box.

Nero shakes his head in confusion. “What’re you guys talking about? It’s just a box with a…wait a minute,” he mutters while leaning in closer for a better look at the short and sweet poem, eyes widening when he finally notices the key words written in bigger letters right at the center of the pastry box:

_**and I,  
for you** _

“OOOOH! Looks like you’re gettin’ a new mom!” Nico howls while elbowing Nero in excitement.

“C-cut it out!”

Dante flings his head back and lets out a boisterous laugh while Nero swats Nico’s arm away. “It seems our sweet gardener has plucked the **_he loves me_** petal from the flower of loooooooove,” he announces gleefully, pointing at the proof with his usual theatrical flair. 

Trish quirks a well-trimmed eyebrow. “Yeah…but what does that have to do with all of us?”

“Oh no,” Nero mumbles under his breath while his eyes narrow in suspicion. “You’re not thinking-”

“Oh, you know he is!” Nico quips back with a hearty chuckle.

“Listen Kid,” Dante begins to spell it all out as he sets the pastry box down on his desk. “Your old man is taking **forever** to seal the deal with Buttercup.”

“He does have a point,” Lady admits with a shrug.

“Which is why he needs our help,” Dante finishes with a sage nod of his head.

Nico tilts her head while her eyes glint with interest. “What’re you suggestin’?”

Dante grins as he scoots his chair back from the desk. “Well, I’m glad you asked because…” He reaches over and pulls out a piece of poster board hiding behind the old radiator on the wall. “I got it all figured out!” he declares with a proud smile while turning the poster board over to reveal the title of his grand scheme:

**OPERATION: GET DUMBASS BROTHER AND BUTTERCUP TOGETHER**

A jumble of colorful depictions of what this said scheme is supposed to entail greets the crew as they just stare in awe at his clever plan, which is carefully drawn out in some markers and a few crayons. Dante peeks around the poster to admire his own work, mentally patting himself on the back for drawing the perfect view of the beach. He is especially proud of the drawing of Vergil, which is just a stick figure with spikey silver hair, holding the hand of another stick figure with a flower in their hair. They are both walking on the sand as they bask in the waxy yellow sunset beside some messy instructions written in black marker.

“Oh wow! This is really happening, huh?” Lady wonders aloud while trying to read his smudged handwriting next to the happy stick figure couple.

“Are you seriously just tryna piss him off even more?!” Nero exclaims incredulously, examining the contents of the poster with a mixture of astonishment and horror at what is happening at this very moment. 

“So, what exactly is the plan, Dante?” Trish inquires as she walks around the desk behind Dante’s chair before settling on the opposite side of the desk across from Lady.

“Well, I figured the best way to speed things along,” he pauses his explanation for a second to circle the stick figure couple with his finger, “is for them to show some skin,” he reveals the key element of his cunning plan with a devious grin.

“Oooh!” Nico gasps. “So, we’re gonna strip ‘em and lock ‘em in a room together!” she shouts while clapping her hands in victory and nodding her head in approval of her own wild suggestion. 

Dante strokes his chin while he mulls over her crazy yet potentially brilliant idea. “That’s not bad, Nico. Not bad at all,” he assesses aloud, which earns him a disgusted grunt from his nephew. “It’s not exactly what I was thinking of, but I’ll keep in mind just in case my own ingenious plan doesn’t pan out.” He takes out a black marker and uncaps it before scribbling down Nico’s idea on the poser board while he elaborates on his carefully planned operation.

“Right now, my second in command is inviting Buttercup to the joint bachelor and bachelorette beach party,” he informs while he finishes writing down Plan B. “Which by the way, isn’t gonna stop me from dragging your ass to the strip club later,” he tacks on, pointing at his nephew with the black marker with a crude smile on his face.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…time out,” Nero interrupts, waving his hands in the air as his brow furrows in thought. “Second in command? You don’t mean-”

“Is that why Kyrie wanted to be dropped off at her house on the way here?!” Nico abruptly interjects. Dante stays quiet while he caps the marker, but his wicked grin is all the answer the crew needs to confirm Nico’s hunch.

Lady sighs and shakes her head in disappointment. “Why can’t you use that brain of yours during jobs?”

“Oh c’mon! I use my brain…most of the time,” Dante retorts while tapping his temple. “Besides, I knew as soon as I saw Vergil walking through the shop like a lovestruck zombie that this Legendary Wingman needed to step up his game,” he adds while pointing at himself with both of his thumbs, which makes the poster board fall flat on his desk.

“He did what now?” Nero scoffs while shaking his head and blinking his eyes in total disbelief.

“Aww! That’s so cute!” Lady squeals as she claps her hands excitedly. “Alright, I’m in!”

“Count me in too,” Trish chimes in with a nod. 

“Me three!” Nico hollers back with a raised hand.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Nero groans while burying his face in his hands.

Dante clenches his fist in victory despite his nephew’s obvious disapproval. “Alright, so as I was saying…”

“Yeah, yeah, show some skin, we heard that part,” Lady repeats his words from earlier while looking over the meticulously planned operation on the colorful poster board. “And just how are we supposed to…?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked because in order for this to work,” Dante explains as he points to the stick figure couple, “we need to keep Buttercup’s invite a secret, or else my brother will never wear what I have in mind.”

Trish’s eyes flicker over the scribbled notes. “Do you even have a speedo?”

“Well, no…not yet.”

“We’ll take care of it,” Trish offers without a second thought, motioning towards Lady across the desk.

“Yeah!” Lady agrees with a charming grin before lightly punching his shoulder. “We’ll get ya one too.”

“Whoa! That’s not part of the-”

“Do you really think that Vergil will wear a speedo if you’re not flaunting your ass around in one as well?”

Dante ponders Lady’s reasoning before letting out a relenting sigh. “Alright…I’ll squeeze into one too, but on one condition: mine has to be red,” he requests, already writing down the change of plans before adding an afterthought. “Oh! And pick up a couple of Hawaiian shirts while you’re at it.”

Trish nods. “Deal.”

“In the meantime, I’ll lend him some of my favorite magazines,” he continues to elaborate while grabbing a copy of Slap & Tickle, shuffling through its naughty pages with a wolfish grin. “Hopefully, they’ll help loosen that stick up his ass and teach him a thing or two about-”

A loud grunt of disgust interrupts his train of thought. Dante looks over at the couch and sees that Nero is glowering at him, upper lip raised in a snarl much like his own father. But that does not deter him from asking his next question with a straight face: “What about you two?”

Nero scowls while glaring at him skeptically. “If you seriously think I’m gonna help with-”

“I’ll whip up something real special for Vergil’s girl! Don’t you worry!” Nico yells abruptly while rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

“Uhhh Nico…I don’t think she’s ever touched a weapon, much less knows how to use one,” Lady surmises while tilting her head in thought.

“She sure knows her way around a hoe though,” Dante quips back with a cheeky grin.

Nico shakes her head. “Nah, man…I’m thinking a spiritual successor to Sweet Surrender, if you catch my drift,” she clarifies with an arched brow, which only makes Nero groan in disgust again while his cheeks turn light pink with embarrassment.

“Look Kid,” Dante addresses with utmost serious while leaning over his desk, “if you’re not going to help us land you a future mom-”

“No, I’m not gonna help because it’s fucking creepy!”

“Then just stay outta the way while we adults handle it, capiche?”

Nero rolls his eyes. “Pff! Whatever…don’t come cryin’ to me when my dad turns you all into devil sushi.” He crosses his arms and slouches back on the couch, looking more and more like his father with that salty scowl on his face.

“Yoooooooo this calls for some codenames, dontcha think?” Nico suggests enthusiastically. 

“Nicooooo! You’re a genius!” Dante cheers with a playful grin. “My codename will be Tony Diavolo, Kyrie will be Sunshine, you three,” he gestures towards Nico, Trish and Lady as he names off their special codenames. “Snap, Crackle, BOOM!” He glances over at his nephew, who is still sulking on the couch. “And Nero will be,” he murmurs to himself, dramatically rubbing his scruffy chin in thought. 

“Don’t you fucking dare say it, Dante,” Nero threatens with low growl while his eyes glint with agitation. But that has never stopped Dante from riling up his nephew, so he meets Nero’s harsh gaze with his own amusement one before revealing his designated codename in this whole operation:

“Deadweight.”

**“Fuck you!”**

Nero immediately jumps off the couch and rushes towards Dante, who is already bracing himself for impact. As he gets tackled down to the ground by his nephew, he hears the rest of the crew chat away, totally ignoring the scuffle going on behind the desk. 

“Snap?” Nico questions quizzically. “Hell no! I want my codename to be NYOOM!”

“Crackle? Really?” Trish sighs, clearly unimpressed with his imaginative codename for her as well. “I expected better from you, Dante.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Lady chimes in happily. “I kinda like my codename!”

The ladies take a moment to reflect upon the madness they all just agreed to participate in while the boys continue to wrestle each other behind the desk. They all silently commit to this crazy plan for various reasons that range from wanting to see Dante genuinely happy again to wanting the cute florist to be part of this ragtag family. But they all can agree on one thing: this ridiculous plan will totally provide the perfect amount of entertainment to relieve their boredom if they just play along.

Trish gracefully flips her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and glances across the desk at Lady. “We better get started on our part of the plan since the party is only a few days away,” she advises before walking towards the front door.

Lady peeks around the desk. “We’ll catch ya later!” She waves down at the feuding half devil relatives before following Trish out the door.

Nico hops off the couch and snatches a swimsuit magazine off the desk. After giving it a few flips, she nods in satisfaction before sitting back down on the couch, halfway way taking in the contents while waiting for the boys to tire themselves out. Her mind starts to come up with a preliminary blueprint of that special surprise she mentioned earlier…

* * *

_(A Few Days Later...)_

The crashing of waves has always invoked a sense of peace within Vergil ever since he could remember. The reason behind this innate response is still a mystery to him though; it could be the hypnotic repetition of the water breaking on shore, or perhaps it’s the salty scent of the sea breeze filling his lungs as he marvels at seaside view. Part of his mind tugs at a lost memory of his last visit to these shores long ago, but he still has difficulty recalling that time. He may not know why he finds the roar of the surf serene, but there is one thing he is certain of at this very moment:

**_He’s going to beat Dante this time._ **

Vergil waits patiently for a suitable wave from atop his surfboard as it bobs up and down in the ocean. A few meters away his brother is paddling alongside a decent wave, but it is most certainly not the best he has seen thus far. He glances over his shoulder towards the shore where the rest of the crew is either lounging in the sun or setting up for a cookout. This seaside outing is the joint bachelor and bachelorette party for his son and future daughter-in-law, which he knows to be customary among wedding couples…but as his eyes flicker down towards his bare legs swaying in the salty sea, he wonders why he must suffer wearing this ridiculous swimwear in order to join the festivities.

The ecstatic hollering of Dante brings his attention back to the matter at hand, and more importantly, to who really forced him into this situation. For the past few days his brother has been acting very odd…Well, odder than what is expected from a fool like him, but nonetheless it has not gone unnoticed. Every time he has come back from his clandestine practice sessions with his lovely rose, he finds a plethora of lecherous magazines and romantic guidebooks strewn across his bed and desk.

At first, there were only a couple of stray magazines on his bed, which he promptly threw over the banister while berating his brother for snooping around his room again. But more just appeared on his bed with every passing day, getting even more salacious going by the crude covers of voluptuous women clad only in skimpy swimwear. He did not throw the guidebooks when they started to appear though, mostly because he could never find it in himself to harm a book in any way no matter its contents. And only one of those lewd magazines ever caught his eye…it was labeled as the spring edition and the theme was flowers.

Suffice to say that Dante’s new line of insufferable antics has made Vergil quite cranky. It only grew worse when his intolerable brother somehow convinced him to wear a blue speedo and the matching blue Hawaiian shirt with light pink tropical blooms. He remembers Dante claiming that he must look the part in order to “hang ten” as he so boorishly put it, flashing his own matching red set of speedo and Hawaiian shirt with pineapple shaped pizzas.

Vergil tried to object to this absurd beachwear, but the party was the next day and he had no other alternative on such short notice. If he was only was made aware ahead of time then he would have remedied that predicament immediately, but no one thought to inform him of this until the very last minute. In fact, he finds it quite peculiar since just the other day, he and Nero had their usual sparring session on this very same beach. One would think that his own son would notify him of-

“Bet ya can’t beat that wave, Verg!”

Dante’s cocky taunt knocks him out his aggravated ruminations. He glares in the direction of his brother, who is smiling like a loon as he paddles closer to him. Just before he can growl his own tempered retort, he notices a heavy swell of water lurch forward from the deep, rising higher and higher as it gains momentum. “It seems the tide favors me more, little brother,” he points out before paddling forth towards the impending wave with a smug grin on his face. 

“Watch and learn!”

The vigorous surf drowns out Dante’s responding jeer as Vergil moves out closer towards what is assuredly going to be the more superior wave compared to his brother’s measly attempts. His agitated thoughts are washed away as gets closer and closer into position for catching the impressive wave. He empties his mind of all thought and feeling, concentrating only on the feel of the salty water lapping at his knees as he waits for the familiar pulling sensation of the undertow as the wave rolls closer and ever higher towards him. 

Vergil lifts his legs onto the board and begins to paddle towards the shore when he feels the water surge forward. As soon as he reaches the foamy crest of the wave he stops paddling and places his hands onto the rail of his board before popping up his chest. He keeps his balance as he brings one foot forward and steadily stands on top the board while riding the grand wave with his trademark style and grace. After he gets ahold of his bearings, he looks ahead toward the shore and spots a flowery newcomer among the crew.

Even from a distance he can tell that this unexpected guest his lovely rose, no doubt donning appropriate swimwear for the beachy occasion along with a well-crafted flower crown. The split second of lost concentration causes his board to wobble beneath him, but he’s able to regain control before completely making a fool of himself in front of the whole crew. And as the crest of the wave curls in on itself he cannot help but wonder if your unforeseen appearance is the reason behind his brother’s most recent infuriating antics.

Vergil dives off his board as soon as the wave finally breaks. He sinks down for a moment before swimming up towards the surface, shaking his head free of excess water before heaving himself back onto his board. His hands furiously paddle towards Dante, who is currently waving at the crew while they greet their new guest. The fact that his brother does not even have the audacity to act shocked by your sudden appearance speaks volumes, which only stokes the enraged fire burning inside him.

“Hey!” Dante greets nonchalantly, either totally oblivious or just ignoring Vergil’s harsh scowl as he continues to wave. “Look who’s here!” he points out with a cheeky wink. 

“You knew she was coming here, didn’t you?” Vergil barks while steering his board perpendicular in front of Dante, effectively blocking his view of the shore so that he must address him head on. 

“ _Water_ you talking about?” Dante replies mockingly with a wide smile.

“You meddlesome cur!” Vergil seethes as he pushes Dante off his board and proceeds to dunk his head under the roaring surf of the sea.

Dante flounders around helplessly for a moment before maneuvering himself below Vergil’s surfboard. It only takes one strong push to tip the board over, which sends Vergil back into the water with a great splash. They both struggle for a bit underwater, exchanging blows and hard kicks until the need to breath forces them to pause their fight. As they break through the surface of the water for much needed air another huge wave crashes into them and drags them closer to shore. When the wave finally recedes, they meet each other’s challenging gaze, fully intending to continue their fight by the sword this time.

**“Hey! Will you guys cut it out! Damn!”**

Nero’s angry shouting brings them back to reality. Vergil looks over at the shore and sees his son shaking his head, no doubt rolling his eyes as well. His keen eyes also spot you standing by his beach chair, shielding your eyes from the sun as you stare right where he is currently bobbing in the ocean. He growls at the notion of being duped by Dante as he swims back to surfboard, not caring that he is splashing water all over his brother with every aggressive stroke of his arms and legs.

As Vergil swims back to shore, he cannot help to reminisce about all the practice sessions in your music room. It took some cajoling on his behalf as well as a couple sprigs of white heather blooms until you finally agreed to play piano accompaniment for him at the wedding. You jokingly warned him to be prepared for when you inevitably freeze up on stage, but when he suggested that he knows of ways to warm you back up… well, the rest of that practice session was filled with flirty banter and sideway glances full of yearning.

The romantic tension has grown exponentially since both of you shared that heady moment by the camellias. In fact, it renders him completely useless for the rest of the day while his mind shuffles through various passionate musings about his lovely rose. And when he finally finished the last red velvet rose and finally read your hidden poem written on the bottom of the box…something inside him shifted as the world around him faded away, leaving him breathless as his heart hammered in his chest.

_It seems many things fall indeed…like a lovely rose for a prickly devil._

Even now his heart beats faster at just the mere image of those final words as it comes to the forefront of his mind. As his feet touch down on the sandy bottom of the shore, Vergil attempts to clear his head by shaking it free from excess water before slicking his hair back into its usual striking style. He hoists his surfboard under one arm as he walks the rest of the way up to where the crew is settled. You are now chatting with Kyrie over a small open cooler, and the closer he gets to the seaside camp, the more he notices just how well prepared you are for the beach.

You are wearing a flowery bikini that reveals a generous amount of skin for Vergil’s greedy eyes as he subconsciously moves his surfboard in front of his hips. A matching mesh sarong is slung around your ample hips and that brilliant smile he is so fond of curves on your lips as your jubilant gaze shifts over to him. His speedo gets little tighter as he thinks back to the one lewd magazine with the flower theme…which he hates to admit to having flicked through its pages of contents before throwing it over the banister. He starts to truly regret giving into his fleeting curiosity about how you might have looked clad only in flowers…

A warm feeling sprouts in chest and grows hotter as it spreads down his body, causing him to clamp down on whatever shred of dignity he has left to rid his mind and body of these sudden carnal urges. He relies on the method he uses when wielding the Yamato, centering his mind as he puts the flame of all emotion into the void. By the time he arrives at his beach chair, he feels more like his usual self: calm, composed, and in complete control. He secures his surfboard in the sand and dries off with a towel before snatching up the garish Hawaiian shirt that his brother so graciously gave him for this event. 

As Vergil slips the shirt on, he happens to glance down at the Yamato, which is still propped up next to the chair. A small bundle of pink flowers wrapped around the handle gives him pause as a sense of déjà vu floods his mind. Last time, it was the bright blue blooms of forget-me-nots that had the honor of decorating the Yamato along with your phone number. His lips curl into a soft smile as he reaches down to stroke the soft and feathery petals with his fingertips. He recalls this delicate flower to be astilbe and its meaning of patience and devotion to a loved one makes his heart race once more as your secret message rings through his mind.

_I await your requited love._

“Flower for your thoughts?”

The sound of your sweet voice breaks him away from his fervid ponderings. His head snaps around to you standing behind him with an intrigued expression on your lovely face. He can now clearly see a crown of eucalyptus leaves, lavender, and multicolored freesia adorning your head. His eyes squint at the odd combination of blooms. Multiple colors of freesia denote friendship and thoughtfulness while lavender has many meanings that could apply, but the appearance of eucalyptus signifies protection…from what though?

_Does my lovely rose not feel safe?_

Vergil quickly pushes the meaning of your flower crown aside in favor of turning around to face you while answering your cute query. “I had no idea you were coming to this seaside festivity. Otherwise, I would’ve…” he trails off, not wanting to divulge that Dante tricked him into wearing his current attire for his own twisted amusement.

“Kyrie invited me when she came by a few days ago,” you inform as your hands begin to fiddle with the loose tassels of your sarong. “I thought you overheard from the music room.” Your eyes glisten with worry as you gaze up at him. “I’m sorry…I can leave if you want,” you offer sadly, taking a step back from his personal space.

Vergil takes a step forward. “That won’t be necessary,” he replies softly, placing a hand on your shoulder as he tries to explain his strange behavior. “I was just…caught off guard.”

A smile of relief spreads across your face as you run your finger up his arm. “You’re not in the habit of being surprised, huh?” you ask with a light giggle.

“Not in the slightest,” he agrees, relishing the feel of your delicate finger as it traces patterns on his upper arm. “But I’m beginning to find that I don’t mind being surprised by you, my lovely rose.” 

Your eyes gleam with delight at the sound of his endearment. A bashful giggle leaves your lips as you turn your head away, which only highlights your flushed cheeks in the warm sun. Vergil chuckles at your demure reaction to his compliment and takes another step closer to you. Your eyes snap back towards him while your head is still turned and the coy grin curling on your lips sends pleasant tingles throughout his body.

“ _Whale_ , hello there!”

Vergil grumbles at his brother’s obnoxious greeting while you look over your shoulder. Dante saunters over to where both of you are standing, parading around in his red speedo and gaudy Hawaiian shirt proudly. You laugh and turn around to wave at his oafish brother with a smile on your cheerful face. 

Dante returns your happy smile with his own mirthful grin. “I hope my brother’s resting _beach_ face didn’t scare you away, Buttercup,” he jests while pointing at Vergil, whose brow crinkles deeper as he gives an unamused grunt at his brother’s preposterous observation.

“Of course not!” you exclaim with a light giggle. You reach over and wrap your arms around Vergil’s bicep before hugging it close to your chest. “All he needed was a good dose of vitamin _sea_ to cheer him right up!”

Dante knocks his head back as a rowdy laugh bursts from his lips. Vergil huffs indignantly while you rest your head on his shoulder. He observes you from the corner of his eye and silently admits to himself that he would endure all the irritating puns of the world if it meant seeing the dazzling smile currently on your lovely face.

“Can someone move Y/N’s coolers under the umbrella over there, please?”

The sound of Kyrie’s polite request brings everyone’s attention towards two small coolers. Your grip loosens around his arm, clearly intending to help, but Nero beats you to it. As he stacks one on top of the other, Dante strokes his scruffy chin and raises an attentive brow.

“Are one of those coolers full of strawberries?” he questions as his eyes light up with hopeful anticipation.

“ _Shell_ yeah!” you exclaim with a wide grin. “I made strawberry and champagne popsicles for everyone!”

Before you even finish your sentence, Dante is already gunning for the coolers like a child on Christmas morning. Both of you watch Nero lug away the coolers while Dante circles around him like hawk. You stifle a giggle with one of your hands just as Vergil looks back down at you. 

“Another distraction, I presume?” he inquires with a knowing glint in his eyes.

You meet his gaze as your lips curve into impish grin. “You sometimes request elderflower tea when you visit my garden, so I thought that you might like my elderflower popsicles too.”

Vergil’s lips quirk into a soft smirk. “You’re as thoughtful as you are beautiful, my lovely rose.”

Your cheeks turn rosy pink. “The ocean may have made you salty, but you’re really sweet to me,” you murmur with a warm smile, snuggling closer to his side as you hug his arm firmly against your chest. 

Vergil huffs again at your silly pun, but his unfaltering smile says that he is truly flattered by your words. A familiar fluttering sensation bubbles in his stomach at your soft touch around his arm, which he cannot help but to notice is brushing up against your breasts. Another wave of scorching heat trembles through his body at such a very pleasing sight.

 _Quite leering at her like some hormonal dolt and escort her properly!_ Vergil vehemently chides himself as his eyes tear away from your chest to check on the progress of the cookout.

It appears that they are all ready and waiting for them, so he hooks his arm and leads you to join the rest of the crew for a seaside meal. Your eyes light up with joy when Kyrie asks how you make your icy treats, and it does not take long for you to spread your wings and flit about the crew like a social butterfly. He surreptitiously watches you from afar, enjoying the view of your gracious smile and swaying hips as he grabs a couple of drinks for both of you.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter, everyone gathers around the grill and fills their plates before sitting around in a circle, easily slipping into the usual routine of friendly banter and bickering. Vergil mostly stays quiet as he takes a few bites of his burger while you chat enthusiastically with Kyrie and Lady. You also trade a few quips and puns with Dante, which has become an annoying ritual between both of you, trying to one up each other while the rest of the crew suffers.

When you see that he has finished eating, you lean over and ask if he would like one of your homemade popsicles. Vergil nods and insists that he can get one on his own, but before he can even move you gather up his empty plate and dash away towards the coolers. His eyes squint in irritation while the corner of his mouth twitches into a subtle smile. You discard both of your plates in a nearby trash bin and grab two popsicles before heading back.

You hand him one of the cold treats with an excited smile. As he takes it from your grasp, he notes the presence of violet flower petals frozen inside the pale golden ice. This does not surprise him at all since you always mange to sneak blossoms into everything, from old books sitting on a shelf in a café to delicious baked goods. He gives the icy treat a small sniff before sucking it into his mouth. The refreshing flavor of elderflowers bursts onto his tongue, crisp and tangy with a little bit of floral sweetness.

Vergil can practically feel your expectant stare as he savors the flowery treat. He turns his gaze over to you sitting beside him and answers your silent question with a grateful smirk. The jovial smile that spread across your face makes the fluttering in his stomach do what feels like somersaults. His eyes linger on you from the corner of his eye as both of you eat the icy treat, watching your soft lips closely as they nibble in a way that makes him wonder if they would nibble on his own lips in the same fashion. 

_Why wonder when you can find out?_

His stray thought makes the scorching heat from earlier shoot straight through his body again. He feels that same sense of apprehension and eagerness from when he asked you to be his date to the wedding coil within his chest. _Not this nonsense again_ , he mentally bemoans as he glances at the astilbe flowers still wrapped around the handle of the Yamato. You have already admitted your own feelings about him in your own special way, and now you are waiting for him to reciprocate. But the thought of crossing that unspoken line between you two by voicing his desire for you and the possibility of you changing your mind makes him hesitate…and yet he still craves for more, more, **more** …

“Uh oh! The grumpy frown is back!”

Vergil turns his head towards you just as your hand flies high into the air. An array of blue and pink petals of lilac flowers rain down upon him. His brow furrows deeper when he feels the tiny blooms bounce off his hair, but thankfully none of them stick this time around. He sighs and shakes his head at the sight of your wide grin while the crew laughs and jokes about your signature flower shower. 

When the laughter dies down, you stand up and brush some sand off your sarong before looking back down at him. “I’m about to go collect some seashells,” you announce, eyes sparkling with wonder as they stare past him down the scenic shore. “You can come along with me if you want to,” you propose softly with a small hopeful smirk.

Vergil ponders for a moment before readily accepting your offer. “Very well,” he replies with a nod before standing up. “I shall accompany you.”

You beam happily as his answer and ask him to wait for a moment while you grab some supplies you brought just for this occasion. While he waits for you, he grabs the Yamato and unsheathes the blade, examining it for any flaws just in case he has need of it during their seaside stroll. No one has seen demons this close to the beach, but it never hurts to be prepared…especially if it ensures your safety while searching for seashells.

Just as he sheathes the Yamato, you come back with a small bucket and garden trowel. Vergil raises an eyebrow and asks if you are planning to plant a garden by the beach. You laugh and explain that the trowel is the only tool you had lying around to help dig out shells embedded in the sand. Both of you tell the rest of the crew about your seashell adventure before heading out, causing a few of them to just nod their heads while his idiot brother gives him two thumbs up and lascivious wink. 

The farther away they walk down the beach, the more Vergil seems to relax as you playfully skip by his side. Every now and then you stop and inspect the sandy shore, sometimes using your trowel to loosen a shell before dropping it in your bucket. You remark here and there about adding some of the shells as last-minute details to some of the flower arrangements for the wedding. He points out that the big day is only a week away now and asks if you are ready for the big performance. 

You bite your lower lip and look back at where the crew is located. “Do you think Kyrie suspects what we’re up to?” you ask worriedly, wringing the handle of your bucket with both hands.

Vergil tilts his head at your sudden suspension. “You didn’t tell her of my presence during her last visit, correct?”

You turn back to meet his gaze while shaking your head. “I said that I had a friend over, but she kept staring at us like she knew our secret or something…” you trail off, staring down at the sand in thought before continuing. “I dunno, Vergil…my gut says that she’s onto us.”

Vergil considers your words, looking back at when the crew gathered around for the cookout. He reluctantly acknowledges that he was too distracted by your presence to notice his future daughter-in-law’s glances during their meal. “Kyrie is a capable woman with a great deal of empathy,” he states, opting to just take your word for it instead of explaining why he was not as observant as you in that moment. “If she is aware of our plan…I’m confident that she will not spoil the surprise for my son at least.”

“Well, that’s good,” you sigh in relief before staring up at him in admiration. “I still hope that both of them will enjoy your performance.”

Vergil reaches over and gently takes one of your hands and raises up his lips. “Our performance,” he softly corrects before pressing a tender kiss on the back of your hand.

Your eyes linger on his lips as they retreat from your hand, twinkling warmly as your mouth parts ever so slightly to let out a shivering sigh. That damnable heat is back, simmering slowly in the pit of his belly as he follows some instinct he thought long forgotten. While still holding your hand, he steps forward and wraps his other arm around your waist, making sure he has not overstepped his bounds by carefully reading your facial expression. Your eyes flicker over to your hand still being held in his palm, cheeks glowing softly in the sun as your fingers slowly lace with his own before staring back at him. A gentle force takes ahold of him, silently urging him to throw caution to the wind for once and finally give into what he truly wants… 

Vergil’s keen senses detect an errand wave crashing onto the shore, rushing forth towards both of you before crashing against the back of your legs. Your expression changes instantaneously from soft longing to absolute terror as you literally jump up into his embrace, dropping your bucket to throw your arms around his neck. His own arms instinctively help pull you up out of the foamy water, encircling you right below your bottom with the Yamato before hoisting you up against his chest as you bury your face in the crook of his neck.

“Well, this is…curious,” he mutters softly, partly about your sudden strange behavior and most definitely about the feel of your body pressed close against his bare skin.

You gasp against his neck, which rouses a miniscule of delight to shiver up his spine. “Oh my many petals!” you exclaim, quickly lifting your head to stare up at him with regretful eyes. “I…I’m **so** sorry!” you stammer as your arms slide down to his shoulders while you wiggle around awkwardly to set yourself free from his embrace. But Vergil does not loosen his hold on you as he pins you down with his intense gaze. 

“There’s no need to apologize,” he affirms, trying to maintain his composure as your squirming body brushes dangerously close to his lower region. “Are you alright, my lovely rose?” he asks calmly with a small hint of concern in his voice. 

“I’m fine! I was just startled…that’s all!” you reassure him with a sheepish grin. “You know how I am when something…or **someone** sneaks up on me,” you softly remind him while playfully poking him on the chest.

Vergil continues to stare at you for a moment, examining you closely just to be sure before slowly letting you down from his grasp. As soon as your feet touch down on the sand you pick up your small bucket and trowel, checking to see how many shells survived the wave while giving the ocean a wide berth. _It seems my lovely rose is not fond of the sea_ , he surmises, watching you more closely as both of you continue to search for seashells. He notices how your eyes glance over towards the surf every time a big breaker claps on shore as you stroll surreptitiously away from every wave that threatens to lap at your feet. 

After a few more minutes of walking, both of you come across a sprawling tide pool teeming with small sea creatures. You let out a gleeful squeal while bouncing around like a bumblebee before skipping towards it, claiming to have heard that you can find a “sand flower” in one of these isolated pools. Vergil quirks an eyebrow at your odd phrase before he follows suit, complaining loudly about how you should not run ahead of him. You pause at the edge of the tide pool, leaning over a little as you marvel all the various forms of sea life crawling around in its tiny depths.

You check the temperature of the water with the tip of your toe, shuddering with a tiny yelp before easing your foot into the tide pool. Vergil grabs your hand and helps you enter the tiny pool before stepping in beside you, noting that the calm water is just level with his ankles. _Maybe it’s the rough current of the ocean that she’s more afraid of_ , he wonders himself while you pull him along by the hand, pointing at all the hermit crabs, barnacles, and sea urchins as you both tread carefully through the tide pool.

Every now and then you bend down to collect a shell or rock, which gives Vergil a rather pleasant view for his wandering eyes, before deciding to sit and rest for a while at the edge of the pool. He contemplates silently for a moment as you scrub some of your seashells free of sand in the water. Your frightened expression from earlier keeps flashing before his eyes. He has never seen you so scared since that demon attack in your garden. And as he admires your exquisite visage from the corner of his eye, he remembers the vow to always protect the lovely rose that has bloomed among his briars. 

“Y/N,” he calls out softly.

“Yeah?” you reply while washing a small conch shell.

“Why are you afraid of the ocean?”

“What?!” you gasp, hands pausing in the water as you look over at him in shock. “I’m not afraid of the ocean,” you counter, flinching back a little when his eyes narrow in disbelief. “Specifically,” you quickly correct yourself before looking away from his critical gaze. “I just…don’t like it when you can’t see the bottom,” you murmur over the sea breeze. “And the ocean is vast and, as long as anyone can tell,” you gulp in quietly in fear before finishing your explanation, “…bottomless.”

Vergil’s face softens in understanding as his eyes focus on the eucalyptus leaves of your flowers crown, finally putting together its meaning with the rest of the blooms. “If it frightens you so much then why did you come here?” he inquires softly while leaning in closer in hopes of catching a glimpse of your bashful face.

“I couldn’t say no to Kyrie!” you exclaim with a vigorous shake of your head. “She’s been so kind and understanding. And I figured that I didn’t have to go into the ocean to enjoy the beach.” You grow quiet for a moment as your cheeks begin to redden. “I also knew that you would be here,” you admit softly, glancing at him for a moment before staring back down at small conch shell still in your hands. “And I knew that you would be protect me if…” you trail off, biting your lower lip as you drop the shell into the bucket with the rest of your seaside spoils.

Vergil reaches over and places his hand underneath your chin before directing your timid gaze straight up at his own beseeching stare. “If what?” he gently urges you as his hand glides across your jaw.

You take a deep breath as your eyes shine with uncertainty. “You’re going laugh if I tell you.”

“I swear as a Son of Sparda that I will never disregard your feelings and I’ll always protect you by any means necessary,” he solemnly vows in earnest, cupping your cheek as his fervent words echo around through the salty air. Your eyes glisten with gratitude as you nuzzle into the palm of his hand, soft lips pressing against his wrist in a tender kiss before revealing the crux of your fear.

“I’m afraid of being dragged down deep underwater.” 

Vergil strokes your cheek with his thumb as your words sink in. You do not elaborate any further, but he can tell by the way your voice trembles that this is a deep-seated fear. His heart prickles in pain at the sight of your sorrowful face, which encourages him to lean in until his forehead rests against your brow. He knows what it’s like to be a slave to your own fears and he hates that you are going through that right now just for the sake of spending time with him and the rest of crew.

“The unknown can be frightening at times,” he declares openly, partly to you but also to himself as the gaps of faded memories echo in his mind. 

You let out a long breath of relief before bringing your hand atop his own upon your cheek. “It’s a shame though…I’ve heard so much about the beaches of Fortuna from Kyrie and a dip in the ocean sounds so nice.” You glance past the tide pool towards the vast surf, eyes glimmering with determination for a moment before looking away in disappointment. “But I guess I’ll just have to splash around this tide pool instead,” you sigh begrudgingly, kicking up your feet up a bit in the water to emphasize your longing for an oceanic adventure. 

Vergil feels that prickling pain spread through his chest at the sight of your disheartened face. The gentle force from before is back, guiding his lips to brush a tender kiss on your forehead. You hum softly and place your hand on his thigh as you scoot closer to him. Small rivulets of pleasure surge from your intimate touch, which in turn tests his restraint as the urge to pull you onto his lap floods his mind. Instead, he focuses on your current predicament, head reeling from the frustration of not being able to protect you from this kind of foe, but still wanting to help in some way.

 _You’ve brought clarity to my trouble thoughts on multiple occasions_ , he thought as a plan formulates in his mind. _It only seems fair that I do the same for you, my lovely rose._

“I can help you…if you wish,” he murmurs, lips brushing gently against your skin with every word.

Vergil feels your brow furrow in confusion against his lips. “How?” 

“I can carry you on my back while I wade out into the ocean.”

Your eyebrows shoot in shock. “I’m sorry,” you mutter while drawing your head back to stare up at him, eyes sparkling with skepticism while you anxiously wring your hands. “Did I just hear you say that you want to carry me out to the place that absolutely terrifies me?”

“I’ll only move out a short distance from the shore until your feet skims the surface of the water,” he clarifies softly in a soothing voice. “And if you’re brave enough to stand there with me…” He reaches down and slowly drags a finger up your leg from the ankle, secretly enjoying the feel of your smooth skin as well as the subtle gasp that escapes your mouth. “The water will only come up to here,” he finishes as his finger taps just below your knee before withdrawing back to his side.

You look out towards the ocean of a moment before turning back to him. “And you’ll protect me?” you entreat with a tilt of your head, eyes shimmering with hope as your lean in closer. 

Vergil takes one of your hands as he lifts the Yamato up in front of you. “By any means necessary,” he repeats the vow he swore earlier with the same glint of earnest conviction in his eyes. He gently guides you to grasp his most treasured possession just below the hilt before resting his own hand on top of yours. 

A long silence stretches out as you stare at both of your hands on the Yamato, eyes glancing up to meet his sincere gaze a few times as you bite your lower lip in thought. Your head turns hesitantly towards the ocean, regarding its tumultuous waves from the corner of your eye. He can still sense your apprehension, but your grip on the Yamato tightens beneath his hand as a glimmer of determination flickers across your face.

“Well, you know what they say.” You turn your now confident gaze back to him. “If there’s a will, there’s a _wave_.”

Vergil scoffs and rolls his eyes at not only your ridiculous pun, but also at your poor decision to use a pun during a genuinely serious conversation. “I cannot for the life of me tell whether my absolute dunce of a brother is a bad influence on you or if it’s actually the other way around,” he sneers, removing his hand from the Yamato to pinch his agitated brow out of habit.

Your soft giggle makes his upper lip curl in a silent snarl as you let go of the Yamato. He lowers his hand from his brow when your hands reach for your flower crown, feeling around the blooms before settling on a white freesia. You carefully pull the lone flower free from the crown before taking his hand and turning it to see the inside of his palm. As you place the delicate blossom into his hand, he remembers the meaning behind receiving a single freesia flower. His breath stops short as you gently close his hand around the bloom, enclosing your hands around his clenched fist before raising it up to your lips. 

“I’m in your capable hands, my darling devil,” you proclaim with utmost sincerity.

Your brazen gaze shakes him to the core as your term of endearment rings repeated through his ears. The afternoon sun highlights the adorable glow of your rosy cheeks as you gently kiss every knuckle on his hand. Vergil feels that he would have melted on the spot right then and there if it wasn’t for the tide pool as his feet keeping him cool.

The touch of your soft lips, the sound of your sweet voice, and the honest admission of trust in him…all of it reignites the raging desire to pull you close and finally let himself fall for you too...


	2. His Radiant Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your darling devil helps you face your fear while the romantic tensions rises higher and higher with every wave of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the beach episode is here! Hope you enjoy! 🌹😘🌹

When you were invited to a party on the beach, you expected delicious food fresh from the grill, skipping down the shore while searching for pretty shells, and spending time with your darling devil under the sun. You were **not** prepared for just how gorgeous Vergil would look dripping wet in a speedo. He was the epitome of perfection when he slicked back his hair while walking out of the sea. And while you hold his hand and kiss along every knuckle, you cannot help but to think of the gallant knights from your childhood storybooks.

_They were always there to protect their lady…just like you are now, my darling devil._

If anyone would have told you that you would be facing your fears by wading out in the ocean today, you would have laughed at such an unlikely outcome. And yet here you are…agreeing to let Vergil take you out into the salty unknown in hopes of experiencing the wonders of the sea for the very first time. You look up at him as your lips trail off his hand, which is still holding the token of your affection and trust. His cheeks are dusted with the lightest shade of pink as he stares right back with a faraway look in his eyes.

 _He looks so cute when he’s lost in thought_ , you muse quietly, adoring the little crinkle between his brow and the flecks of blue shining out of his silvery gaze before knocking him out of his serious stupor.

“Flower for your thoughts?”

Vergil blinks as your sweet inquiry brings his attention back to the matter at hand. He stares down at his hand still within your soft grasp for a moment before speaking. “I’m just…touched that you have so much faith in me,” he admits, opening his hand to marvel at the single white freesia you just gave him. 

You smile up at him warmly. “It isn’t hard to trust you, my grumpy gillyflower!”

Vergil quirks a brow and hums in thought as he stores the delicate bloom in the front pocket of his Hawaiian shirt. “I like darling devil more,” he reveals while leaning in closer to you, which makes you crane your neck up more to keep eye contact. “It rolls off your tongue better,” he adds with a smug smirk as he caresses your cheek and rubs his thumb just below your bottom lip.

You shiver at his intimate touch while the rest of your body buzzes with delight at his suggestive words. Ever since that night by camellias you have been longing for more of this handsome devil. You agreed to be his accompanist for the performance at the wedding just so you could spend even more time with him, hoping that all the flirty banter and yearning glances would cultivate the seeds of affection you sowed within his briars long ago. Your constant daydreams of him are now passionate fantasies, and it’s little teases like this that never fail to stoke the desire for more, more, more… 

“Are you ready to face your fear?”

The serious tone of Vergil’s voice breaks you away from your pining and smacks you right back down to reality. You notice that his lips are no longer curling into that cocky smile that never fails to turn your legs into jelly. His stoic face is now regarding you with utmost care as he offers you his hand, which quickly wrenches your pleasant thoughts into timid apprehension as you glance over at the rolling surf. You take a deep breath and gulp down enough of your anxiety to take his hand in earnest while putting on the bravest face you can muster. 

“ _Shell_ yeah! I’m not gonna let this _tide_ me down!”

Vergil shakes his head and groans at your punny response as he stands and helps you up from the edge of the tide pool. You reach down to grab your bucket of shells and giggle while his stern face tries to hide the smirk that wants to break free as he leads you out of the sprawling pool towards the open shore. He stops and looks around for a moment before sticking the Yamato in the sand, explaining that it will act as a marker for him so that they do not drift too far away from their original position.

You nod in understanding as he promptly removes his Hawaiian shirt and hangs it on the Yamato’s handle. It takes all your willpower to not gape at him like a fish while you unfasten your mesh sarong, but your eyes still linger down his chest and long legs. When he turns around to stare out to sea you seize the opportunity to check out his butt, which is looking mighty fine in that blue speedo. And his thighs…they have been the object of your desire in a few of your fantasies, but to see them out of those leather pants in all their scrumptious glory…

 _Oh! How am I ever gonna get any gardening done with that running through my mind now?_ you wonder in agony as you drape your sarong over his Hawaiian shirt.

Vergil asks if you are ready to embark once you step up beside him, looking out at the ocean with him as you steel yourself for the challenge crashing ahead. As soon as you give him a shaky nod of your head, he examines your face closely before kneeling so that you can hop on his back. Your arms wrap around his neck as you press yourself close against his body. His hands come around and hook under your knees before slowly standing upright, adjusting his hold on you with a slight jostle before heading towards the object of your deep-seated fear.

Never have you ever felt such an odd mix of emotions churn and bubble deep inside you. On one hand, your cheeks grow hotter the more your body bounces against his back with every step. You were already aware of his impressive strength, but to experience it firsthand is making your mind go crazy with new fantasies for the future. But on the other hand, your stomach feels as if it’s twisting into knots the closer you get to the vast sea. Your legs squeeze tighter around him in alarm when his feet meet the lapping waves on the sandy shore. And as he treks deeper into the ocean you try to focus on the feel of his skin beneath your hands, the sounds of his voice as he comforts you with soothing words…anything to banish the memory that is desperately clawing at the back of your mind.

And it works for a while…until your eyes happen to glance down behind you. The foamy water splashes around about halfway up his calf as he takes slow steps forward, hypnotizing you with its swirling patterns as the sandy floor remains unseen…just like the bottom of the lake in your hometown. It was so deep and so dark while you swam in that huge lake one foggy morning. Your little legs had to keep kicking to stay afloat while you stared down into the abyss…too afraid to scream when a pair of eyes snapped open and stared right back at you from the boundless depths…too weak to swim away fast enough as they sped up towards you with malicious intent gleaming in its unblinking gaze…

A frightened shriek bursts from your lips as you bury your head in between his shoulder blades and shake the memory out of your head. All movement stops as you feel Vergil looking back over his shoulder while you hide your terrified face from him. “How are you fairing, my lovely rose?” he asks softly above the sonorous sounds of the sea. 

“I-I’m f-f-fine,” you stutter, trying your best to keep your voice even, but failing since your body is still quaking in fear.

You can practically feel his critical gaze bore into you as he makes no move to continue onward, calmly assessing the situation while you cling onto him for dear life. _He’s probably wondering why he’s even bothering with such a scaredy cattail like me_ , you thought morosely while holding back tears. You start to regret coming out here with him in hopes of tackling your fear since all it has done so far is shed light on just how weak you are compared to the eldest Son of Sparda. 

“Do you have any Frost poems memorized?”

“Huh?” Your head snaps up to meet his intense gaze while you ponder his abrupt question. “Yeah, but-”

“Recite one for me,” he interjects with an earnest request.

“Now?!” you exclaim while your mouth hangs open in shock. “B-but how can I recite at a time like this?” you stammer while yours hands motion around the tumultuous surroundings.

“It will help you focus on something else besides the sea,” he assures you with utmost confidence while his thumbs draw comforting circles just above your knees.

Vergil’s gentle gesture sends pleasant shivers up your legs, effectively dispelling some of your anxiety among the waves. You close your eyes and take a deep breath through your nose, catching a whiff of the lavender laced in your flower crown along the sea breeze. The calming scent eases your rattled mind as you think about which Frost poem to recite. You open your eyes as soon as you are ready and nod for him to keep walking before clearing your throat. He gives you a small smile in return and turns back to task at hand as your soft voice rides along the crashing waves around you. 

**_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_ **

**_And sorry I could not travel both_ **

**_And be one traveler, long I stood_ **

**_And looked down one as far as I could_ **

**_To where it bent in the undergrowth._ **

****

**_Then took the other, as just as fair,_ **

**_And having perhaps the better claim,_ **

**_Because it was grassy and wanted wear._ **

**_Though as for that the passing there_ **

**_Had worn them really about the same,_ **

****

**_And both that morning equally lay_ **

**_In leaves no step had trodden black._ **

**_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_ **

**_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_ **

**_I doubted if I should ever come back._ **

****

**_I shall be telling this with a sigh_ **

**_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_ **

**_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_ **

**_I took the one less traveled by,_ **

**_And that has made all the difference._ **

The ocean water tickles the bottom of your feet as you finish your recitation. You look back to see just how far away you are from the shore. “Holy Motherwort!” you squeal softly, hugging around his neck tighter while resting your chin on his shoulder. “I’m really out here, huh?” you marvel in total astonishment while gazing out in awe at the boundless sea.

Vergil glances down at you from the corner of his eye, carefully gauging your reaction as he brings up the next phase of facing your fear. “Do you wish to stand here with me?”

You bite your lower lip nervously. “I dunno if I can,” you admit weakly before hiding your face behind his neck.

Vergil is silent for a moment before turning his head toward you. “You’ve come this far, my brazen rose,” he whispers by your ear. “I believe in you,” he adds, gently encouraging you to take that one final step in facing your fear.

Your eyes peek up at him from your hiding place at his sincere words. You stare deeply into his eyes, admiring how the azure ocean brings out the soft blue hue among molten silver as you make up your mind. _He’s right…I’ve made this far_ , you thought, reminding yourself that you will always be safe and sound with your darling devil here is by your side.

“Okay,” you murmur with a determined nod before looking around in confusion. “How do I…?”

Before you can even finish your question, Vergil lets go of one of your legs while pulling the other out and further around him. You yelp in surprise and cling to him harder as his arm wraps around your waist, holding you close and keeping you still as he adjusts your body so that you are now facing him in his strong embrace. Your cheeks start to glow pink as you realize just how close you are to his face. He stares down at you quietly as the crashing of waves and squawking seagulls fill the silence between you two. This goes on for a couple more moments before the corners of his mouth quirk into an amused grin.

“Y/N.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re supposed to be standing here with me.”

“Oh yeah!” you blurt out with a nervous giggle while embarrassment flows through you, which only makes your cheeks burn hotter.

You rest your forehead against his chest to hide your flushed face from his gaze as you ready yourself for the next challenge. Your body wiggles against the vice grip of his arms as you unhook one of your legs from around his waist. The cool ocean water licks at your foot as it brushes against his muscular thigh, and after a heartbeat of steeling your nerves you begin to lower it down into the sea. 

Your foot slides all the way down against his long leg until it finally enters the ocean, shivering at the cool temperature of the water. You try to memorize every twitch of his muscles as your foot drags down, down, down…until it stops somewhere above his ankle. His arms tighten around your waist as you drop the other leg and slide it down against his leg as well.

Vergil shifts his weight back and forth between his feet as you lift your head up from his chest. His intense gaze penetrates your very soul as you loosen your hold from around his neck. Your body slides against his chest as you lower yourself all the way down towards the ocean floor. It takes every ounce of your willpower to not let out a soft moan at the feel of his soft skin brushing against your own warm skin.

As soon as your feet touch the sandy bottom, Vergil relinquishes his grip from around your waist and places his hands on your hips while you get your bearings. A vigorous heartbeat thrums beneath your hands as you take what seems like your millionth deep breath since leaving the shore. You close your eyes and let its steady rhythm give you just enough courage to turn around and face your fear head on by gazing out into the vast unknown in the arms of the man that helped you get there.

Vergil assists you by gently wrapping one arm around your hips to keep you steady while you turn around in place. And as you marvel at the sea, he moves you back to rest against his chest before enveloping you in his protective embrace. You practically melt into the safety of his arms and hold onto them gratefully while the rippling waves rise right below your knees just as he promised. His chin rests against your head as both of you take in the splendor of the ocean as it sparkles under the warm sun in comfortable silence.

“How are you feeling?” he murmurs by your ear after a few minutes of quiet gazing.

“Juuuuuust peachy!” you reply with a bright smile while giving his arm an appreciative pat.

His annoyed scoff blows against your hair, but you just giggle and snuggle deeper into his warm embrace. A husky chuckle rings close to your ear as he nuzzles your neck while his arms tighten around your waist. You sigh happily at the feel of his soft lips as they brush against your skin, and then shiver in delight when they press a gentle kiss on the nape of your neck. Your body hums in excitement and you find yourself saying the first thing that comes to mind just to keep the whimpering moan crawling up your throat at bay. 

“I didn’t expect you to request Robert Frost.”

Vergil stops nuzzling your neck to press his lips against your ear. “Well, I haven’t been able to enjoy his prose ever since you borrowed the complete collection of his works from me months ago,” he reproaches you playfully while his hands glide up your waist.

You giggle as his fingers tickle your sides, squirming a little to get away until his hands settle back down on your hips. “I’m sorry…I keep forgetting about it every time you visit,” you concede as soon as your giggle fit is over.

“There’s no need to apologize,” he insists with a soft squeeze of his hands around your hips. “I know that he’s one of your favorites,” he adds before pausing in thought. “Speaking of which, you still have my copy of Emily Dickinson as well.”

You fight the urge to rub up against his midsection with every squeeze of his hand. “How do you know that they’re my favorites?” you ask in hopes of distracting your overactive imagination from wanting more fuel for your daydreams and fantasies.

“You always return the books that don’t inspire you while keeping the ones that you find captivating.”

Vergil gazes at the endless sea while that little bit of wisdom drifts across the salty breeze. You realize that you have shared this beautiful sentiment with him on multiple occasions at the book café and among your flowers. “But what if it’s not the books that I find captivating?” you ask pensively, thinking back to the earlier stages of your friendship with the grumpy gentleman who currently makes your heart beat faster than a hummingbird’s wings.

“What if it’s the man who keeps lending his books to such a forgetful gardener?”

You feel his head shift down just as you turn your head, raising yourself up on your tippy toes before pressing a kiss right below the jaw. He freezes up at the touch of your lips as your sincerely sweet words weave between the crashing waves, but then a low rumbling hum emits from his throat when you nuzzle his chin affectionately. His head slowly turns until he pins you down with his searing gaze, dipping closer so that you can hear him over the resonant sounds of the sea. 

“Then he’s a lucky devil indeed to have caught the attention of such a lovely rose.”

Your knees grow weak as his forehead rests against your brow, the blue hue of his eyes twinkling warmly while a soft whimper manages to get past your lips. Something in the salty air suddenly shifts and you feel as if you are about to take a step beyond an unseen precipice, wondering if your darling devil is also feeling the line of friendship blur as you tremble in anticipation. A part of you desperately hopes that he will finally capture your lips in the passionate kiss you have dreamed of many times since that wild night…while another part wants to take matters into your own hands and pull him down to your amorous kiss. But the patient part of you wins over, not wanting to force such a pivotal moment as you wait with an open heart and bated breath. 

Vergil leans down until both of your lips are barely touching…but then his eyes widen before glancing out towards the ocean. You yelp in alarm when he spins you around abruptly towards the shore, curving his body over yours to protect you from a huge wave as it crashes into both of you. A terrified shriek leaves your lips as the force of the wave pushes you forward, the water now up to your chest as you feel something brush against your back. You instinctively reach behind you to swat away whatever has ahold of you, but instead your eyes widen in horror as you realize that the bottom string of your bikini top has become untied. 

You quickly bring your hands up to hold your bikini top against your breasts, thankful that the necktie of your bikini is still intact as the errand wave recedes towards the shore. Another type of wave hits you as Vergil asks if you are alright…sheer embarrassment rushes up your body and pools around your cheeks, which turn as red as a holly berry while you whine awkwardly. He must see why you are so mortified…you are after all literally hunched over to hide your crimson face from him. You just want this to end, but the fact that you are knee deep in the ocean and utterly terrified of what may lie beneath its murky depths keeps you from running away.

Vergil tightens his arms around your waist before hoisting you up nearly out of the ocean before making his way back to shore. You cannot bear to face him when he puts you down back on dry sandy ground a safe distance away from the water, disappointed and utterly humiliated by this sudden turn of events. Both of you just stand there stiffly, looking anywhere but at each other as the awkward silence between you two lingers for an uncomfortable amount of time. It takes you a few moments to collect yourself before surreptitiously looking over your shoulder at Vergil, who is currently doing a terrible job at hiding his flushed face while staring down at his feet. You gather what is left of your courage and take a deep breath, preparing your voice to stay calm while you speak to him. 

“Umm…if you can just-”

“Allow me to help you tie it back.”

You stop short at his sudden interruption, squeaking in surprise while his offer of assistance makes your entire body feel like it’s got a bad case of sunburn. Vergil tilts his head at your odd reaction but makes no move towards you as he continues. “It’s the least I could do for making you suffer from my lack of vigilance.”

Your brow furrows in confusion while you shake your head, knocking your flower crown slightly askew. “You didn’t make me suffer, Vergil…I’m just really, _really_ , **_really_** embarrassed,” you reassure with a weary sigh, “and probably pinker than a peony on a porch too…that’s all!” you add while trying your best to look him in the eye despite your flustered state.

Vergil is quiet for a moment while his eyes bore straight through you, searching for any sign of distress besides what you mentioned before giving you a slight nod of his head. His stiff posture gradually relaxes as he takes one slow step forward just behind your very bare back. “May I?” he inquires softly, raising a hand towards one of the strings, but not grabbing it until you give him permission.

Your arms tighten around your breasts while warm tingles cascade down your back in response to his offer. You bite your lower lip and twirl one of your feet on the sand as you think it over, but you find yourself nodding your head when you see a spark of remorse in those beautiful blue eyes. The hand that is still hovering close to one of the strings swoops in and gently grabs it as you turn your head to stare at the Yamato, which is just a few feet ahead of you. Both strings tug on your bikini top as he proceeds to tie them back together, mumbling under his breath that perhaps it’s best to double tie them just to be safe. You giggle at his soft mutterings as he finishes tying your top, but a soft caress down the middle of your back turns your laugh into a soft gasp. 

“Forgive me, my lovely rose.”

You barely hear his low apology over the distant waves as you turn around to fully face him. Just the sight of his forlorn frown makes you wish you had more petals to throw in air. “If I had any flowers on me, I’d be showering you with all them right now!” you threaten cutely with both hands on your hips, which earns you a raised eyebrow from the solemn devil. It only takes one step for you to get close enough to wrap your arms around his waist for a hug.

“You protected me just like you promised, so there’s no need to apologize, my darling devil,” you declare softly, hoping that he hears the genuine tone of your voice among the sea breeze.

Vergil takes a deep breath through his nose as you rest your chin against his bare chest. You listen to his soothing heartbeat and sway gently to its steady beat as you smile up at him in adoration. The corners of his mouth curve into a soft grin while his hands encircle your hips, swaying along to your rhythm as he presses a gracious kiss between your brow. You hum as the pleasant touch of his soft lips makes the butterflies flutter faster in your stomach, and as both of you look into each other’s eyes you are brought back at that unseen precipice once more. For a moment you see a spark of resolution within the depths of his silver blue eyes, but it quickly fades as he breaks away from your ardent gaze. 

“We better make haste before the crew starts questioning our whereabouts,” he announces while walking by you towards the Yamato.

You blink and tilt your head at his sudden shift from an open warmth to a stoic demeanor, feeling both confused and a little crestfallen as you follow close behind. He slips on his Hawaiian shirt and grabs the Yamato while you tie your mesh sarong around your waist. Something catches Vergil’s eye just behind you and he goes off to check it out while you pick up your gardening trowel and bucket of seashells. You look over to see him thoroughly inspecting a patch of wildflowers growing by the sea, summoning a tiny blue sword before cutting one lucky bloom from the sandy ground. 

Vergil walks back over to you with a single white flower in his hand, but as he gets closer you notice that the petals are delicately brushed with a soft pink hue. Its funnel-shape and tropical flare marks it as an amaryllis, the bloom born from the blood of a shy and timid nymph in hopes of winning the love of a handsome shepherd. Your heart begins to pound as its meaning echoes through your mind, now understanding why the nymph would go through the trouble of piercing her own heart for the sake of requited love.

“Your boundless determination never ceases to amaze me, my radiant rose,” he compliments, presenting the strikingly unique flower to you with a soft smile.

You giggle at the subtle change of his endearment and demurely glance down at the bloom of brazen beauty while reaching out to take it. Your fingers caress the palm of his hand as you grab the stem and your thumb brushes over his knuckles before withdrawing back with the gifted flower in hand. He watches you bring it up to your nose for a sniff, silver blue eyes smoldering while entranced by your every move. You can feel a soft blush creeping up your cheeks as your eyes flicker up to behold his wondrous gaze.

“And you never cease to charm the petals off me, my darling devil,” you coyly confess, hoping that you have better luck than the shy nymph from that bittersweet tale. 

Vergil takes a step forward and straightens your crooked flower crown with a soft chuckle before turning right back around. As his back turns towards you, he pops the hilt of the Yamato free and unsheathes it with a smooth flourish, slashing the air with two precise strokes before gliding it back into its sheath. The blue portal that he sometimes uses to leave your garden rips open, making you jump behind his back as you huddle in close to hide. He pulls you around to stand by his side, taking your arm and wrapping it around his own while whispering words of comfort.

You never walked through the portal before, but with your darling devil there to lead you it wasn’t so bad! One minute you are standing by a sprawling tide pool, and the next you are suddenly back hanging out with the rest of the crew. They welcome you both back in various ways: Kyrie and Lady offer you a fruity cocktail while Dante asks if his brother finally got the sand out of his…well, you don’t know exactly what he was going to say since a summoned sword interrupted him. You see that a volleyball net has been set up nearby and after some persuading, as well as some competitive taunting from Dante, they drag Vergil off to play a game of beach volleyball with them. 

They try to get you to join too, but you swear that you would only slow them down with your terrible lack of coordination. Kyrie giggles as she wraps her arm around yours and asks if you would like to watch the game together. You gladly accept with a relieved smile and both of you make yourselves comfortable on a large beach towel while the rest of the crew breaks up into teams of three: Vergil, Nero and Lady on side and Dante, Nico, and Trish on the other. Kyrie flips a coin to see which team serves first and after a bit of bickering between the boys they position themselves before Nero starts the game since his team won the coin toss.

You and Kyrie chat about the seashells you collected during your search down the shore while watching the intense game of volleyball. At some point during the game, Kyrie points out the amaryllis still in your hand and you find yourself glancing at Vergil just as he lunges forward towards the oncoming ball as it almost hits the sandy ground. You say that you found it by the tide pool, but Kyrie’s sharp eyes catch the subtle look towards the game and the light blush on your cheeks. She giggles and gives you a playful shove against your shoulder, suggesting that it would be a lovely addition to your flower crown.

Your eyes sparkle with glee at the idea and you quickly undo some of the pins holding your crown before removing it completely from atop your head. The eucalyptus leaves and lavender seem to be none worse for wear after your excursion into the ocean, but there are a couple of freesia blooms missing. You pick out one of the empty spots and carefully weave the amaryllis flower into the crown, unwrapping a few wires to hold it in place since it’s a great deal larger than the freesia. And after a couple of rearranging you don your flower crown and show it to Kyrie for approval before pinning it back into place.

From the corner of your eye you spot Vergil staring in your direction. You look over and smile sweetly while turning your head to show off the radiant addition to your flower crown. His eyes grow soft as one corner of his mouth quirks into a secretive grin before quickly jumping up to hit the ball back over the net. Your eyes linger down his gorgeous body as you watch him move across the sand, wondering how it might feel weighing you down on a soft bed. And his deliciously long legs…you only sat in his lap one time, but it was enough to feel just how strong he really is…and just how long he could go behind closed doors and in between your thighs…

But this nagging feeling comes from the back of your mind as you watch him glide gracefully across the sand. It slaps you with the image of Vergil tearing away from your amorous gaze from earlier…and again when he turned away to open a portal back here. He is a man of action rather than words, and right now his actions denote a sense of hesitancy _. Is he really having second thoughts?_ you wonder, insecurity coiling around your chest as your eyes track his every move. Your heart tells you the opposite: the way he held you in the ocean and came so close to your lips…it all spells out just how much he wants you too, but your intuition warns you about pressing the issue.

 _Ooh…what do I do now?_ you fret as your daydreams morph into worrisome thoughts.

“Daydreaming again, I see.”

“Ah!” you squeal softly as the sound of Kyrie’s voice knocks you back down to reality. You look over to see that knowing glint in her hazel eyes again. Your lips curl into a sheepish grin while you shake the anxious thoughts from your mind. “I’m sorry…what were you saying?” you ask apologetically, resisting the urge to fidget under her mischievous gaze by fiddling with a strand of your hair.

Kyrie grins impishly as she turns her gaze towards the volleyball game. “They’re pretty good, aren’t they?”

“Yeah!” you agree with a wide smirk while following her gaze. Both teams are really focused; you can practically feel the tension as your eyes track the ball bouncing from one side of the net to the other until it flies out of bounds. This starts a yelling match between Dante and Vergil, both of their voices raising in volume as their argument grows more heated.

“They’re a little bit competitive, huh?” you observe with a quiet giggle, already knowing quite well how often the twin brothers fight.

Kyrie laughs along with you as her fiancé quickly puts himself between the brothers. “And it always ends with Nero breaking them up.”

You both watch as Nero knocks some sense into his father and uncle while your mind suddenly remembers a minor detail you wanted to know about the wedding. “Oh!” you gasp, “I wanted to ask you something…” you trail off, drawing Kyrie into secretive discussion while the crew resumed their game.

After being asked to be his date to wedding, you immediately ran upstairs to your room and threw open your closet doors. You shuffled through a multitude of flowery dresses of every color and various styles, searching for the perfect dress that would suit the wedding…but none of them seemed right or appropriate for the big day. It was then that you decided to just make a dress and headed straight into your childhood room where you have a stock of fabrics stored. The dress is mostly completed now, but you wanted to check with Kyrie about some minor details before finishing it for the big day.

Kyrie eyes grow wide as you talk about what colors would suit your dress best without drawing too much attention…it is, after all, her wedding day and everyone should be enthralled by her beautiful dress. She claps her hands excitement and assures you that the colors you have chosen will look absolutely stunning on you. You sigh in relief and talk about your plans about the finishing touches to the embroidered flowers. She gushes about your crafty talents and even shares a few of her sewing projects for their kids at the orphanage before her face lights up with a sudden realization. 

“You know…speaking of the wedding,” she begins with a thoughtful expression, but her eyes hold that same knowing glint from earlier. “Have you both decided on a song yet?”

Your heart stops for a moment. “Whaaaaat?” you exclaim while your mind scrambles for an unsuspicious response. “What are you talking about?” you inquire, tilting your head in feign ignorance while trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Kyrie smiles and leans in close before whispering in a hushed tone by your ear. “Vergil once told me that he plays the violin. So, when I heard someone playing the violin when I last visited your home…I just figured that it must be him practicing up there since you two are close friends.” Her sunny smile turns into a sly smirk before continuing. “And I may have heard you asking your friend which song he would like to perform at the wedding as I left your office.”

Your eyes widen in shock as you berate your past self for not considering Kyrie’s keen sense of hearing that day. “Oh snapdragons,” you sigh in defeat with a disappointed pout. “I’ve totally ruined the surprise.”

“Aww no!” Kyrie scoots closer to you and wraps her arm around your shoulders. “I was so surprised and genuinely touched by such a thoughtful and creative gift!” she consoles with a soft smile. “Which is why I would like to make a request.” Her eyes glance toward her future husband. “I would very much appreciate it if both of you would perform for our first dance.”

You ponder her request while watching the crew give it their all as the game comes close to an end. Your eyes wander over to Vergil, who is glaring at a grinning Dante while Trish serves, and you cannot help but feel a thrilling burst of joy at the prospect of him playing such an important part in the wedding. “I’ll have to run it by Vergil first,” you inform softly as the crew dashes across the sand to finally determine the winner. “But if he’s on board, then I am too!” you exclaim with an ecstatic grin that matches Kyrie’s own jubilant smile.

The volleyball game finally ends with Nero’s team becoming the victor by a scant hair. After a few minutes of trading quips and biting sarcasm, they all agree that the losing team should set up the bonfire by the beach while the winning team gets to have some rest and relaxation. You and Kyrie trade a knowing look, silently communicating that you need some alone time with Vergil to share her request. A bubbly giggle bursts from your lips as you get up off the beach towel and grab your bucket of seashells before skipping off alone down towards the sea.

The sun is now lower in the sky than before your adventure out to sea, illuminating the sand in its golden orange light as you move closer to the ocean. You notice the tide has receded, which reveals a treasure trove of shells among bits of seaweed and other trinkets. Your head turns to look over your shoulder as you shift through the ocean’s offerings, hoping that your covert glances will catch a certain darling devil’s attention. Vergil is putting on his cute Hawaiian shirt, watching you from afar when he grabs the Yamato and starts walking to where you are sitting down on the wet sand. 

“Sooooo,” you begin when he gets close enough, “do you remember my suspicion from earlier?”

Vergil pauses for a moment. “Ah,” he murmurs as his eyes spark with realization, “so my future daughter-in-law has figured out the reason behind our clandestine meetings, hmm?” he surmises while crouching down to sit beside you.

“It’s my fault,” you confess with a guilty pout. “She heard me asking about which song we were going to play while she was leaving.” Your eyes glance flicker over to see his reaction to your folly. His expression has not changed much, the crinkle in his brow furrows a little deeper but he is not giving you a disappointed glare at least. “Buuuuut,” you quickly move onto the matter at hand before he has time to get annoyed, “she did request that we play for their first dance!”

Vergil tilts his head while he raises a brow in astonishment. “She would have us perform an integral part of the wedding reception?”

You nod excitedly. “Yeah! You get to play the song that your son will remember fondly for the years as his first dance with his dearly beloved!” A jovial smile graces your lips as you stare up at him with hopeful eyes. “What do you say?”

A moment of silence lingers between you two while Vergil thinks it over, staring out at the ocean as it sparkles under the setting sun in deep contemplation. You admire his stoic profile while waiting patiently for his decision, seeing a few cracks of emotion here and there within his serious demeanor. And once he has made up his mind, he takes a deep breath through his nose before nodding his head ever so slightly. 

“I…would very much like that,” he murmurs, reaching down to rest his hand on top yours on the sand while turning to look down at you. “Thank you, Y/N.” He gives you a soft smile while his thumb brushes the top of your hand tenderly.

Your body instantly responds to his delicate touch, cheeks reddening and heart racing while you shake your head. “You shouldn’t be thanking me…I’m the reason why we nearly spoiled the surprise to begin with!” you remind him with a light giggle, turning your hand to lace your fingers within his warm hand.

Vergil hums in amusement and gently holds your hand while both of you enjoy a quiet moment by the sea together. _It almost feels as if we’re…_ You do not let yourself finish that thought since your darling devil is very perceptive and will only worry for you like he did in the music room. _Today is supposed to be about fun and relaxation before the big day…not eating more bittersweet berries!_ You give his hand a determined squeeze as your head leans down to rest on his shoulder, accepting that you must wait just a little bit longer for him to come around and sweep you off your feet. 

Your eyes happen to glance over to the side a little ways, and before you know it an elated squeal leaves your lips at the sight of the one thing you were hoping to find during your visit to the beach. Vergil assumes an offensive stance at lightning speed, hand at the ready to wield the Yamato in your defense. You quickly tell him that you are fine before rushing over to collect two wonderful prizes in the shape of a circle about the size of your palm. 

Vergil sighs in quiet exasperation before striding over to where you are carefully brushing sand off the most unique find on the beach. “And what have you found this time?”

“Sand flowers!” you reveal with total exhilaration, gesturing down at the sand while bouncing around like a bumblebee. 

Vergil quirks a brow as he peers down at your prizes. “Curious,” he murmurs while crouching down to get a closer look. “And here I thought they were known as sand dollars,” he retorts with a wry smirk.

Your face falls into an adorable grimace. “But look at them, Vergil!” you demand with utmost seriousness while pointing out the petal-like pattern in the shape of a pretty five petal daisies. “They’re like flowers by the sea!” you marvel with a clap of your hands before carefully prying one out of the wet sand.

Vergil shakes his head and chuckles at your argument, letting you win this round of silly bickering as you proudly hold up your sand flower. “I’ve also heard that finding one of these supposedly brings you good luck,” he informs while examining the other sand flower still stuck in the sand with his appraising gaze.

“Really?” Your eyes widen in wonder before tilting your head in thought. “Then here…take one!” You present him with the sand flower in your hand. “It can’t hurt to have a little luck before the wedding, right?”

You give him a playful wink as he accepts your generous gift with a gracious grin. He puts the lucky sand flower into the front pocket of his Hawaiian shirt while you proceed to pry the other one out from its sandy prison. A brisk wave crashes on the shore and rushes right over your feet just as you free the sand flower, making you shriek in surprise while jumping up in fright. Vergil swiftly wraps an arm around your waist before you can accidentally hurt yourself by tripping over some slippery seaweed beneath the foamy water. You make sure that you did not drop your lucky find, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of it still clutched in your hand before giving your devilish savior a grateful smile. 

“It seems I’m still a little afraid of the ocean even after all you’ve done for me,” you bemoan softly, mentally ridiculing yourself for not being more aware of your surroundings during all the excitement over your discovery of the sand flowers.

Vergil gives your hip a comforting squeeze. “Don’t be disheartened, my lovely rose. You’ve taken a brave first step. See?” he reassures you softly before turning his gaze down towards the surf. “You’re even closer to the sea now than you were while collecting seashells,” he discerns with a proud grin as he pulls you closer to stand by his side.

“And now every time I read some Frost, I’ll think of my darling devil helping me face my fears,” you murmur, cheeks blushing pink as you snuggle up closer to him.

There is a moment of resounding silence before you hear a thoughtful hum deep within his chest. Your eyes flicker up to see Vergil now staring down at you. His striking white hair looks so soft in the light of the sun while his eyes seem to glow like rivulets of blue among a sea of silver. He reaches up to touch the newest addition to your flower crown with a small grin while reciting some Frost of his own: 

**_The heart can think of no devotion_   
_Greater than being shore to the ocean--_   
_Holding the curve of one position,_   
_Counting an endless repetition._ **

As soon as Vergil finishes reciting the short but sweet poem, he bends down and plants a soft kiss just above the corner of your mouth…the same spot he kissed that night by the camellias. A soft whimper escapes your lips before you can stop it while gazing up at him, noting a mix of emotion swirling in the depths of those silver blue eyes. The resolution from before is back, but now there is a certain hope along with some hesitancy…

Your eyes shine ardently once you finally understand; this is meant to be his response to your astilbe flower. You smile and hug him closer, letting him know that you are just as devoted to him as he is to you…and you are not going anywhere while there is still a rose to be found among his briars. All your insecure thoughts from earlier are dashed from your mind as he hugs you back without much pause thanks to your efforts of getting him used to your friendly presence.

 _It seems I have more luck than the shy nymph after all_ , you muse, thankful that you don’t have to pierce your heart with a golden arrow to win him over. All you need is a little more patience…only then can you pick the flower that blooms from this sweet devotion and give it to your one and only darling devil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank harmony-redgrave over on tumblr for the wonderful idea of Kyrie asking them to play for their first dance at the wedding! And I gotta give a small shout out to rodentsunite for giving me the absolutely cute idea of Gardener Reader making dresses uwu
> 
> The poems are The Road Not Taken and Devotion by Robert Frost

**Author's Note:**

> The poem in the pastry box is things that fall by ivyandrose.


End file.
